Cartas a mi gran amor
by Dolly Snape
Summary: Malfoy decide tener comunicación con Hermione para informarle lo que siente después de haberla tenido y perdido...Si durante la guerra llegamos a estar frente a frente no dudes en asesinarme porque yo no lo haré
1. Querido Draco Malfoy

**Nada de esto es mío, La historia que ven a continuación es lo único**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para mi gran amor Draco Malfoy<strong>_

_Sé que te sorprenderá recibir esta carta pero necesito decirte como me siento._

_Estoy triste, confundida y sobre todo me siento impotente de no poder haberte retenido aquí, conmigo. Ahora estoy dispuesta a escribir todo lo que no me atreví a decirte a la cara._

_Te quiero y al mismo tiempo te odio; jamás debí de conocerte pero no deseo borrar ni un solo recuerdo tuyo._

_No sabes como deseaba que te largaras de mi vida, pero ahora que ya no te tengo siento, que ya no tengo ilusión de ir al lugar donde hablábamos, reíamos y nos amábamos._

_Cuanto echo de menos esos momentos, esos días en los que todo era amor, risas. Cada problema era un juego y nosotros sus protagonistas que conseguíamos saltar cualquier obstáculo._

_Ahora...todo es distinto, tú eres distinto, lo nuestro es distinto._

_Ojala yo pudiera hacer cómo tu, quererte y al instante siguiente haberte olvidado, no quererte de la manera en la que te quiero._

_Ojala mi amor por ti fuera cómo un castillo de fuegos artificiales que nace de la nada, florece y luego desaparece sin dejar rastro tal y como apareció. Toda esta tan claro en mi memoria; y siento un extraño agujereo el pecho que no me deja pensar, no puedo respirar siquiera_

_Recuerdo que estábamos en la sala común de prefectos, dé la torre que compartíamos ya que los dos habíamos conseguido el puesto, donde tantos buenos momentos habíamos pasado; entonces tú me miraste y me sonreíste de una manera tan fría, como cuando éramos niños, con superioridad y arrogancia pero en tus ojos esta vez había dolor_

_-Lo nuestro ya no puede seguir así Granger-_

_-Porqu… ¿Por qué Draco?-pregunte yo, algo desesperada, por lo que habías dicho, sin más destapaste tu brazo izquierdo y allí estaba aquella marca._

_Me quede sin habla; bien podía decirle a Harry…pero no, simplemente te mire y luego subí a mi cuarto a llorar como una chiquilla; fui una estúpida, no comente nada, tu seguiste en el colegio, no me hablabas y te burlaste de mi, decías que solo me querías ya que era la única idiota de la casa de los leones a quien no te habías tirado, fuiste un estúpido… y entonces asesinaste a nuestro director, tu y el mal nacido de Severus._

_Y aun así te seguí encubriendo, cuidando tus huellas, te cubrí para que pudieras escapar del castillo, te cubrí cuando te desaparecías por las noches, cuando te desmayabas a causa del dolor de cuando él te llamaba, yo estaba allí cuidándote, cuando despertabas algunas veces aun algo inconsciente, me sonreías otras simplemente te parabas y salías de allí, para luego volverte a burlar de mi, siempre era lo mismo, pero yo seguía allí. Sin importar nada. Traicione a todos incluso a Harry._

_Solo jugaste conmigo. Pero lo que más me confunde es que si ya no me amas porque reaccionaste de aquella manera cuando supiste que había encontrado a otro, recuerdo esas palabras… dijiste que entonces que hacía allí hablando contigo en vez de estar con él, lo dijiste con dolor y resentimiento. Yo jamás llegue amar a Harry, así que podría ser que aún quedara algo de ese amor que hubo entre nosotros y ¿tú quieres o necesitas negarlo? ¿Si es así porque lo haces? y si no es así te pido por favor que me dejes y desaparezcas de mi vida tal y como entraste, sé que eso tampoco es algo que quiero, pero me has hecho demasiado daño y ya no quiero volver a estar triste nunca más y aunque sepa que ahora ya no soy tuya ni tú eres mío… Aunque ahora este con otro que se que nunca me va a abandonar y me adorara siempre, sé que en mi corazón siempre estarás tú y por eso no tengo miedo alguno a decirte las siguientes palabras y con esto terminare la carta y saldré de tu vida para siempre: TE AMO DRACO MALFOY_

_Por siempre tuya Hermione Granger._

_P.D: Se acerca la guerra ¿verdad? a Harry le duele muchísimo la cicatriz, por lo cual he de suponerlo. En fin a lo que iba, era para decirte que si durante la guerra llegamos a estar frente a frente no dudes en asesinarme porque yo no lo haré; me sentiría terriblemente mal si por mis manos corre la sangre de la única persona a que he amado así que por favor mátame tu y me librare de este sentimiento de soledad._

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen RR...<strong>


	2. Querida Granger

**Nada de esto es mío, solo la historia de a continuación.**

**Bueno aquí está la respuesta de Draco para Hermione.**

**Espero les guste y no se olviden de dejar RR**

* * *

><p><em>Querida Granger…<em>

_Efectivamente la carta me sorprendió demasiado; jamás pensé recibir una carta tuya, de hecho creo que una carta de Potter hubiera sido algo que esperara más que una tuya; siempre he pensado que después de lo sucedido tu me odias… Yo no te odio, no podría odiarte; todo lo contrario… A quien si odio es al idiota de Potter._

_Lo odio por estar contigo, por tenerte día a día a su lado y por que el si te puede besar como yo quisiera hacerlo.¡Porque ese imbécil tiene todo lo que yo quiero!, ¡la gente lo admira!, ¡todos lo quieren!, ¡todos se preocupan por ti! _

_Pero sobre todo ¡te tiene a ti!, maldita sea el puede gritar a los cuatro vientos que te ama y nadie se interpondría a su amor, al contrario._

_¿Y yo qué?, yo no puedo amarte así… tu mereces algo mejor que yo Granger._

_Sabes la otra tarde te vi por Hogsmeade estabas en Honeydukes con una gran sonrisa en la cara conversando con Luna Lovegood al parecer se han hecho grandes amigas… _

_Te veías tan hermosa con ese pelo tuyo que me vuelve loco, tu boca suave, esos labios que siempre los pintabas con un tono chocolate que me encantaba saborear y esos ojos marrones que cuando miraban los míos me hacían derretir como un hielo al sol. Las manos dulces y cálidas que alguna vez tocaron mi cara (y no para una cachetada)_

_aun recuerdo…Ese año fue el mejor, fuiste mía... Te convertiste en mujer conmigo y justo en ese momento prometí amarte y cuidarte por siempre. _

_Recuerdo los abrazos que me dabas que siempre me hacían sentir mejor, todas y cada una de tus manías, cada una de tus sonrisas y ella manera tuya de reír… Recuerdo como mordías tu labio inferior cuando te ponías nerviosa, cuando te sonrojabas, me encantaba hacerte sonrojar, eras tan ¡adorable! ; recuerdo también como fruncías la nariz cuando te molestabas y me encantaba hacerte enojar. Aun se me de memoria el numero de pecas de tu espalda y recuerdo la cicatriz en forma de luna que tenias en el muslo. _

_También recuerdo que me encantaba tu voz en las mañanas toda ronca y adormilada y como mis camisas te quedaban demasiado grandes. Tus bromas tontas y mis chistes de humor negro, siempre riéndonos, siempre juntos… Solo contigo me permití mostrarme como realmente era. Te amaba y aunque a veces habían esas peleítas cotidianas de pareja… Pero siempre lograbas solucionarlas._

_También recuerdo el último día que te tuve a mi lado, cuando te confesé que era uno de los seguidores de quien tú sabes… Recuerdo que llore una noche hasta dormir porque no quería hacerlo, ya que sabía que así te perdería para siempre pero la vida de mi madre dependía de mi decisión y tú sabes cuánto la amo, no la podía dejar desprotegida…Tenía que hacerlo._

_Y cuando te lo dije vi el dolor y la decepción en tus ojos y las lágrimas saliendo de ellos, sin más te dan media vuelta y no volviste a hablarme, me sentía muy solo, demasiado… Y es que tú eras mi única luz en aquella terrible oscuridad y al perderte a ti había quedado completamente a oscuras._

_Recuerdo que hable con Snape sobre ti y el serio me dijo: "Yo amaba demasiado a Lily, ella era todo para mí y por mi estupidez la asesinaron… Es algo que jamás me perdonare y tu Draco si realmente amas a Granger como dices debes alejarte de ella hasta que la guerra termine, si no ella correrá grave peligro a tu lado…" y era verdad, quien tu sabes podía asesinarte como un simple castigo hacia mí y jamás me lo hubiera perdonado, como Snape me dijo: "Ella es perfecta para ti Draco pero ¿Tu eres perfecto para ella?" y la respuesta era obvia tu eres tan buena Granger y yo hace mucho que deje de serlo y eso si alguna vez lo fui. _

_Sin duda Potter es mil veces mejor que yo y por ello lo odio, incluso Weasley es mejor que yo, ¡Maldita sea odio ser esto!, ¡Odio amarte de esta forma y no poder tenerte!_

_Perdón por todas las veces que fui malo contigo Granger, que te humille cuando me decías que me amabas o cuando a tu lado pasaba, perdóname…_

_Efectivamente Granger se acerca la guerra, está muy próxima y realmente espero que Potter gane porque así tú podrás ser feliz. Yo no podre asesinarte Granger, ¡No podría hacerlo jamás!, tu eres mi única razón de existir, la única por la cual aguanto día a día esta constante tortura, porque sé que al final de la guerra cuando Lord Voldermort sea derrotado, yo seguramente estaré muerto, quizá termine a manos de Potter o de Weasley o en caso de no morir en la batalla, me condenaran a el beso del dementor y después de eso seguramente moriré; aunque realmente preferiría que si he de morir sea en tus brazos… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿RR?<strong>  
><em>


End file.
